RipTide - A Continuation of Night Tide - Book 2
by breaiden0413
Summary: Six months to the day since we've been in Forks. Each passing day fear grows in the pit of Remi's stomach, something is coming, and it fills her with dread. Something isn't right, there is tension in the air and she sees less and less of the Cullen family with each passing month. Did she do something wrong? What awaits her?
1. Chapter 1

**RipTide**

 **By: breaiden0413**

 **(Based upon:** ** _New Moon_** **by: Stephanie Meyer)**

 **(A Continuation of** ** _Night Tide_** **, I do not own any of the characters, places, objects nor ideas. I just play in Stephanie's world of characters. I DO however own Remi, her family, and her story.)**

 **Prologue**

 _"It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death & darkness. Nothing more." _

_– Albus Dumbledore._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

A senior. That is what I was now. It's a strange a foreign concept to me. Emmett and Rose 'graduated' last year, so they were no longer in Forks. Currently traveling over the world. I got postcards and the occasional interesting present every few weeks. Rose and I had gotten surprisingly close, Emmett was quite protective of me they were a few of the Cullen family that still spoke with me. My leg was now healed and I had full range of motion and it was stronger than ever. I had no more therapy sessions with Esme and Carlisle had given me a clean bill of health weeks ago. I had very little if any excuse to go to the Cullen's home, Alice and I weren't as close as herself and Bella. Edward and I had very little in common and well Jasper…he…it was complicated. Since the battle that ended James's life, things had been…odd to say the least.

He seemed to be actively avoiding me, he no longer texted me, he no longer held my hands and came to pick me up, nor give me any sort of emotion. I didn't know where I stood with him, or any of the Cullen family for that matter. As I had only contact really with Rose and Emmett. Bella and I were still friends we chatted on the phone and even hung out when she wasn't with Edward. It was seldom but there were days when it was just Bella and I. I hung around more with Angela, but mostly I went to La Push and hung out on the reservation. I hung out with Jacob and his friends Quil and Embry. He taught me more and more about mechanics and I helped with homework when I can.

* * *

Today was Bella's birthday, I had sent her a 'Happy Birthday' text and grabbed the present I had gotten for her. Apparently Charlie and Renee had coordinated and gotten her an album and camera. I had bounced ideas off my mom and ended up making her a blanket. I wasn't really crafty but I did make nice blankets. I knew her favorite colors and spent my evenings when I was home alone knitting the blanket for her. She got cold easily and with her time with Edward she'd need a buffer against his cold skin. I had wrapped it in tissue paper and put in a bag. She despised her birthday, probably because it meant she was older than Edward, she had been weird about that lately. I dressed in a pair of jeans and boots and a long sleeved olive colored shirt. I put some product in my hair to tame it and make it manageable. Slugging on a large sweater that was pull over before grabbing my bags.

Mom was still driving me to school which was a hassle but she enjoyed her job. I knew shew as getting worried about me, I was becoming more and more reclusive. I went to school and came home, I didn't go anywhere after school and I didn't talk very much unless I was spoken too. I was regressing. It took me a long time to speak to any one when we left. The Cullen family seemed to be helping with my issue, but I was now regressing. Shaking my head I went to the kitchen and ate the breakfast mom had cooked, eggs, bacon, and toast. We ate in silence and mom drove me to school afterwards. We were early as per usual, it was a cloudy overcast but there was no mention of rain. I didn't see Bella's truck, nor did I see any of the Cullen's vehicles either. Sighing I slung my backpack on my shoulder and made my way to my locker. I passed Bella's first, putting in her combination it opened with a pop and I put my gift and card in her locker for her to find later. Closing and locking up her locker I went to my own shoving the books I didn't need in my locker and pulling the notebooks and books I need.

My first classroom was empty save for the teacher, I had been coming to school early enough for long enough that all my teachers knew I was early arriver and I usually just sat in the classroom with my earbuds in until class began. I had begun writing and drawing more too. So typically that is what I ended up doing before class began. I didn't have any classes with the Cullen family this year. It wasn't until I passed Bella during third period that she hugged me.

"Thank you so much, I love it!" she said happily.

"So she's allowed to give you gifts but not me?" Edward asked skeptically.

Before Bella could answer I looked at him.

 _"The gift is for both of you…sort of."_ I thought to him.

Edward's eyebrow's rose and Bella quickly caught on that I was speaking with Edward telepathically.

"What did Remington gift you?"

" _Remi_ made me a blanket," Bella impressed on my name.

Edward looked surprised for a moment and tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"I…Thank you." He said sincerely.

I shrugged my shoulders.

 _"Figured it would be useful for the two of you. She gets cold easily_."

Before Edward could respond the warning bell rang, and I hugged Bella goodbye before dashing off to my next class. It felt unnatural to not be close to the Cullen family, and it was tearing my heart apart to be away from them, they made me feel included but apparently…they had made their choice, a choice that didn't include me in it.

* * *

Bella came to school the follow Monday scraped up. She claimed that she fell, but I noticed that Edward was the only one at school, Alice wasn't there, and even Edward was just…I don't know. His posture and his mannerisms weren't right. I never got a chance to talk with Bella or Edward at all that day.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling alert and my heart pounding in my chest. I was tingling aware of someone watching me. Flipping on the light beside my bed, it revealed Rose. She looked a little different. Her hair was more platinum blonde than the golden blonde I had remembered her with. She looked sad, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a blue jacket and jeans. Her feet were adorned with boots. Her eyes were golden but stormy almost. I was keenly aware of the storm outside.

"Rose…what?" I mumbled rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

She smiled sadly and sat on the bed by my feet. My stomach churned uneasily.

"We're leaving…" she said softly.

I froze. I looked at her uneasily. She looked at her hands, she looked a little lost.

"My family and I, we're leaving Forks."

I felt numb from my head down. Her words were echoing in my head.

"You're leaving…?"

She nodded.

"Jasper attacked Bella at her birthday party at our house, she had cut her finger and that sent Jasper into a frenzy. Nearly killed her. Jasper is beside himself with regret, and I suppose that shook Edward that she was too much of a liability." Rose said softly.

I blinked and was startled to feel tears falling. She shushed me an wiped the tears away with a cold hand.

"Oh sweetie no…no tears for us," she whispered.

"Edward's telling Bella, she's likely not going to take it well." Rose said softly.

"I'm not taking it well," I mumbled wiping the tears away, but they wouldn't stop.

Rose chuckled once without humor.

"We'll still send you post cards," Rose offered.

I nodded, but then something hit me like a freight train.

"They weren't going to tell me," I whispered slightly horrified.

Rose didn't acknowledge or deny that, and I knew I was right, I close my eyes against the pain.

"Technically I _shouldn't_ be here. But I felt you deserved to know." Rose said.

I nodded and cautiously I crawled over to hug her. She didn't hesitate in returning it.

"Honey it'll be ok. We'll email you and keep in contact. But you have to promise you'll take care of yourself and your mother." Rose said.

I nodded, I couldn't speak, my throat was constricted too tight. She hugged me a minute longer before releasing me, and tucking me back under my covers. Before she left I called to her, and she turned and looked at me.

"Was this all just a dream?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head.

"No sweetie,"

I blinked and she was no longer in my room, the only proof that she was there, was the lingering smell of her rose-scented perfume that she wore. I felt utterly alone and cold. My mother was in the other room but the thought didn't comfort me as much as perhaps it should.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 ** _October_**

 _…_

 ** _November_**

 _…_

 ** _December_**

 _…_

 ** _January_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _February_**

 ** _…_**

* * *

 ** _March_**

* * *

It's been almost a half a year since the Cullen family had left Forks. It's hard to believe honestly. Things hadn't changed much, Forks High School spent a good month mourning their loss but they quickly got over their absence. Angela and Ben are still holding strong, Jessica and Mike are in their weird on-again off-again relationship. Lauren is as annoying as ever. Mom had sort of taken over Dr. Cullen's position as Chief of Staff at the hospital. She was as busy as ever, and I hardly ever saw her nowadays. Nearly everyone in Forks had forgotten about the devastatingly handsome faces of the Cullen family. Nearly everyone…save for Bella Swan and I.

She took it a little harder than I have. She was more like a zombie, there was nothing else I could compare it to. Charlie had even come by mom's work for names of psychiatrists that Bella could go to, but from what I understood she refused to go. Bella hadn't spoke to me since her birthday back in September. Since the Cullen family had left she had been like a zombie, having horrible nightmares, looking like she barely slept, and she hardly ate. She was a light eater to begin with but now…she was a twig. Not that I was one to talk.

I was losing weight as well. My nightmares…were different, they were more like remembering old memories I thought I had repressed. I knew seeing a shrink would do nothing, they would cause me to remember some of the most painful moments of my life that I had managed to smother and shove down into a box in my memory and ignore them. Unlike Swan however I made an attempt to go out, I spent time with Jessica and Angela. I spent a majority of my time in La Push however. Especially recently. I spent more and more time with Jake. Friendship with him was easy, we had similar interests and we were closer in age. I was allowed on the reservation and around Jake and his friends, especially now that they were triggered. Jake and his friends were now werewolves or 'protectors' of the area.

From what I understand there was a nomadic vampire in the area that seemed pretty intent on staying in Forks, occasionally they managed to chase it into their territory, but the vampire seems to escape just as they're closing in. The red hair and blood red eyes that they had been describing to me alerted me to who it was. _Victoria_. Why was she still in the area, it was a few weeks ago they had caught another vampire olive skinned and black hair going after Bella. _Laurent_. From what I had heard though, Laurent had went up to Denali to be with the Denali clan, what was he doing here?

I had little information, and being Quileute only gave me access to some information. Sam didn't want to scare me. Sam Uley was the alpha in the pack, he coordinated the runs for the pack and made sure everyone was taken care of. I liked the pack, the wolves were fun and welcoming. Paul could be a ass but he was nice, he didn't like anyone picking me but him. Jared was kind he made sure the pack had each other's back and was the one who tried to maintain a level head.

We were dysfunctional and a little odd, but it worked. I still didn't talk much, but the wolves were ok with that I spent time with them and over at Emily's house. I helped her bake and prepare food for the boys when they came back from their patrols. And man…can they _eat_! Despite the Cullen family disappearance I felt I had found a family here.

The sun was shining for once, Jake was taking me back home he had fixed up the Rabbit so he was the one driving, he usually was the one to come and get me. I usually gave him gas money. Embry and Quil were in the back seat, I had claimed shotgun. It was odd having three behemoths in the car, all three of them at toast temperatures of one-oh-three point eight degrees. I was currently in one Jake's sweaters. He seldom wore it since the change, they may be space heaters, doesn't mean I didn't get cold. Jake pulled up to my house and parked in front of the house. He had a habit of walking me to the door and waiting until I was inside before he left. I could hear Quil and Embry snickering from the back seat as I closed the door.

"Can you hit them when you get home?" I asked gesturing to the two loons in the back seat.

Jacob chuckled, his voice deeper than it had been, and he shoved his hands in his short pockets and grinned easily.

"Of course," he promised.

I led the way up to the door when I noticed something was taped on the door, flapping in the breeze. I noticed Jake frown and he removed his hands from his pockets. And power walked up to the door. I was close on his heels. I didn't get very far when I saw what the note had said. It was scratchy handwriting but seeing it sent ice cold water down my spine. I heard my heart pounding in my ears.

 _ **Found you.**_

 _ **\- D & C**_

I tried to swallow the lump that was in my throat but it seemed that no longer worked. I could feel my chest constricting painfully and my world was already beginning to spin. I heard Jacob ask me something, but before I could respond my world went black.

* * *

When my eyes opened again, they were up at the olive green walls and the familiar sound of the heart monitor. I was in the hospital. Blinking my vision focused and I was in a hospital gown, my clothes were on the side table folded and in one of the hospital bags. Everything felt heavy, looking at my arm I saw one had an iv and the other had blood transfusion. I shivered looking at it, I never liked them. My head throbbed painfully. A knock alerted me to another's presence. Looking at the entrance to my room I saw my mother enter. She was decked out in hospital scrubs and a white lab coat. Her stethoscope was around her neck and a pens in the coat pocket. She was tired but her eyes conveyed worry more than anything. She looked at the chart at the foot of my bed, she looked at me and sat in the chair at the side of my bed.

"How are you feeling?"

I swallowed, mom handed me a waxy Dixie cup with ice water, it helped but my throat still tingled.

"What happened?" I croaked.

She paused a minute before answering.

"You fainted outside the house, Jacob was worried sick." She said quietly.

When she mentioned the house I remembered what I had saw. The heartrate monitor easily picked up my increasing heartbeat. Mom noticed it and squeeze my hand.

"How did they…?"

Mom shook her head.

"I don't know…" she said tiredly.

I was quiet, I didn't feel right.

"What are we going to do?" I asked in nearly a whisper.

Mom leaned back.

"I'm not certain, I'll call Sam and see if he can coordinate some patrols closer to the house," She said.

I swallowed thickly and nodded. A nurse peeked in and asked for mom. She squeezed my hand before leaving the room. That left me to my thoughts, and that…that was dangerous.

* * *

It was two more days before I was released from the hospital. I had a pretty bad concussion from when I hit the ground when I fainted, luckily no blood, I was pretty low on weight and they had said as much to my mom when I had left. I was released into Emily's care for the day while mom worked. I helped her around the kitchen. Apparently Bella had found out about the wolves, so now she was in on their secret as well. She hung around often, she looked more like herself, but she still had the zombie like feel to her. I noticed she had gotten up to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

She looked at me with an eerily dead look in her eyes.

"Just for a walk," she said shrugging.

I set the book down I had been reading.

"I'll go with you I need to stretch my legs." I said.

She muttered something along the lines of 'do what you want'. I let Emily know that we were headed out for a walk so she knew where we were. I caught up to Bella headed towards the cliffs that the boys jumped off of. I had jumped off them a couple of times during the summer, but not now. It was too cold now. It was raining pretty well as we got further and further from Emily's house and close to the cliffs. In the back of my mind I wondered what the hell Bella was thinking, it was close to storming, the waters were dangerous. The clouds were dark and ominous above us and the waves were a dangerous hiss and crash against the rocks below. Finally we broke from the tree line to the cliff's edge where I had seen many of the older boys flung themselves off the cliffs and into the water below. Bella was right at the edge, the wind whipping around her coat that she had shrugged off and her boots and socks soon joined it.

"Bella what are you doing?"

She ignored me.

"It's too dangerous to cliff dive, the storm is too near," I bellowed.

Again if she _had_ heard me, she made no manner of hearing me. Studying her face through the soaked veil of my hood I noticed she had this calm almost eerily serene smile on her face. It was kind of creepy actually. She stood there for a few moments before she rocked backed on the heels of her feet. I swallowed the lump in my throat… _was she really going to…?_

 _She flung herself from the cliff._


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The scream that had welled up in my throat disappeared as I watched her fall. I ran to the edge of the cliff and saw her fall and hit the water. She wasn't as strong a swimmer as I was. Cursing her, the words lost on the wind, I took off my sweater and kicked off my shoes before diving in after her. The exhilaration was evident as I was falling, I loved cliff diving. But this wasn't the time or place to enjoy the rush. I hit the water with an icy blast that nearly knocked the air out of me that I had took in before hitting the water. I ignored the bubbles and seaweed around me and quickly found Bella, she was trying to find the surface but she was struggling, the current had her. Grabbing her hand I pulled her up and up and up. Suddenly she stopped struggling, she was giving up.

" _Oh no you don't."_

I pulled harder, suddenly Jake was there, tugging the back of my shirt and grabbing Bella as he kicked to the surface. We burst at the top of the water my lungs were bursting in pain from straining for air. He dragged us to shore, I could vaguely hear him cursing at us as he did so. I was shivering from the cold air but I immediately rolled Bella over to her back and began doing chest compressions, I ignored Jake for the time being. Jacob rolled her over to the side and hit her back, water began falling from her mouth.

"Come on Bella, breathe!" he pleaded.

By now I was aware of the wolves that surrounded us, Sam immediately came to me and draped a large afghan over my shoulders the material stung against my icy cold skin.

"How long has she been unconscious?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, a few minutes? It didn't take long to tow them to the beach."

I coughed wincing, my throat felt like someone was scrubbing it with steel wool.

"Wasn't long." I mumbled.

"She's breathing. She'll come around. We should get them both out of the cold, though. I don't like the color they're both turning," Sam stated.

"I'll take them to my place, go ahead and go back to the hospital, thanks Sam."

Bella finally woke up as we hurried to the Rabbit, I climbed in the rear and Jacob put Bella in the passenger seat.

"You said hospital, who's hurt?" I asked.

"Harry…had a heart attack this morning…"Jacob stated.

I swallowed hard. Harry was a sweet old man, he always made me laugh when I was over there with Seth and Leah.

"Oh no! Does Charlie know?" Bella groaned.

"Yea. He's over there, to, with my dad."

"Is Harry going to be okay?" Bella asked as we drove.

"It doesn't look so great right now…your mom is doing everything she can," Jacob said looking at me in the rearview mirror.

I swallowed thickly, tears welling in my eyes. I felt a swarm of anger towards Bella. Nobody needed to be worrying about her stupid, brainless, cliff dive. We arrived at Jacob's home and Bella on asked what she could do. He all but dumped her on the short couch.

"You can stay here, I'll get you both some dry clothes."

He left and banged a while in his room, I tugged the afghan closer as my body temperature slowly was rising but I was still cold and shivering. He threw a pair of grey cotton at her and a black t-shirt at me.

"These will be huge on you both but it's the best I've got."

Jacob shrunk down onto the floor by the couch and let his eyes drift close. Before long he was out like a light. We were both warmer now, luckily the couch was right near the radiator. Bella was sleep before long too. But I couldn't sleep. My thoughts were racing as I heard the two of them sleep. Poor Sue and poor Charlie. Harry was one of Chief Swan's best friends, I hoped for the best that Harry would pull through. He was a strong man despite his age. I was jolted awake by the sound of a car squelching in the mud on the road outside. Doors opened and closed and a light clicked on and I was momentarily blinded. I saw Billy and Sam. I took one look at Billy's face and my heart sunk.

His face and expression was hard with grief, Jake took one of his father's hands. The pain in Jake's face made him very childlike. Billy was no longer composed but stricken with grief and a heavy heart.

"I am so sorry," I whispered.

Billy nodded.

"It's going to be hard all around," Billy said.

"Where's Charlie?" Bella asked.

"Your dad is still at the hospital with Sue. There are a lot of…arrangements to be made."

I swallowed hard. I could feel my hot tears streaming down my face, they hurt. Sam said something about needing to go back there and Billy rolled himself back into the kitchen. Releasing the afghan on the couch I made my way into the kitchen and turned the kettle, I could see Billy's frame shake in tears. I made a pot of lavender tea with mint. I handed him a mug of tea, he thanked me and took a sip. I rubbed his shoulder. Jake came into the room.

"I'm going to take Bella home, are you going to come with?"

I nodded. A few moments later I was sitting squeezed between and Bella and the truck's door.

"How are you going to get home?" Bella asked.

"I'm not going home, that bloodsucker is still out there, remember?" Jacob remarked.

Victoria…she was still out there, and apparently still after Bella for Edward killing her mate. They dropped me off first, the house was dark, and I felt the anxiety crawling up in my throat as I turned on the light. The doors were all locked, I messaged mom and let her know I was home. The doors were locked and the curtains were drawn, and the window locks were secured. I double-checked everything before going into my bathroom and drawing a warm bath. Against my icy skin the hot bath felt wonderful. The pain in my throat wouldn't dissipate for a while. Nearly drowning left a mark on you, whether you knew it or not. I wasn't sure how long I was in my tub, when I was sufficiently warm and cleaned of sea water I changed into a long sleeved red pajama top and fuzzy pajama pants. It fell asleep on the couch in the living room.

I spent the next day in my house trying to avoid the windows and remain somewhat reclusive in my own home. Mom had been home sometime during the night but was gone when I awoke the next morning. She was helping Sue with the funeral arrangements, and simultaneously helping run Fork's hospital. I headed to the funeral, where I stood next to my mother and Sue. I let Seth cry on me, and I knew that Leah was holding back her tears. It broke my heart to see the two of them, even more to see Charlie. I vaguely wondered where Bella was, Jake was missing too. After the funeral I stayed in La Push to help Sue around the house. There would need to be some packing and storing of his things. Sue cried a lot but she made it through. The pack helped as much as they could. The following two days I was picked up by Sam and I helped Emily with Sue and the rest of the Clearwater family. From word through the grapevine, mainly Jake, Alice had returned. Edward called and believed that Bella was dead so he was going to Italy to commit a vampire's version of suicide. Bella and Alice had flown to Italy to stop him. I felt horrible for Jake. I knew he had grown very much attached to her, I dare say he was falling in love with her. If they had stayed away a bit longer it was possible that she could have loved him back and moved on. But I doubted it, I had a sneaking suspicion that the Cliff Diving incident was a weird plan to be with Edward. It was late when Jake had dropped me off in front of my home. Already something was wrong. I noticed the lights were on…but mother's car wasn't in the driveway.

I swallowed hard, mom wouldn't leave the lights on for me, she was always cautious of bills. I whispered I had asked Jake to come in with me, my nerves were on edge and my heart was beating nearly out of my chest. I walked in to the living room and I froze.

"Hello little dove."


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Any warmth that my blood had carried in my body disappeared. I swallowed hard at the sight in front of me and froze. My mind was screaming at me to run, to do something. But the door clicked shut behind me and I jumped away from the door putting room between myself and the person whom was hiding behind the door. Near the hallway entrance was a man, old enough to be in his mid to late thirties. His hair was dirty blonde, more brunette than blonde to be honest. It was long and stringy, obviously greasy and unwashed. His eyes were wild and brown, but there was several days of scruff on his face. He wore a black shirt, jeans, and an old leather jacket with worn boots upon his feet. The one behind the door was taller than I was older by two years. He had dirty blonde hair, again more brunette than blonde. His hair was cute short in the old boyband haircut. His eyes were green, he was well muscled and was in better shape than his counterpart. He wore a black muscle shirt beneath dark washed jeans, boots, and a large black trench coat.

Both had water droplets clinging to their hair and clothes, signaling they hadn't been in the house long, the heat would have dried the water up. Vaguely from my standpoint I was able to see a window was broken in the kitchen, like the side door. Both shuffled towards me and my eyes jerked to both of them and took matching steps backwards. I could likely try and bar myself in one of the rooms, but they were both bigger than I was a could easily overpower me if they had caught me.

" _Edward...help…please…scared…"_

"Little dove is all grown up," the boy said popping his lips on the 'p'.

I grimaced internally.

"She certainly has."

Both of them looked me over slowly, with a little more than just interest.

"You need to leave," I whispered.

They both laughed.

"Oooh, she grew a backbone…"The boy joshed.

I could feel my body shaking in fear.

" _Please…"_

"Shaking in her boots," said the older man.

He was closer than I realized and reached out to touch my cheek with a dirty hand. His skin felt like acid on mine and I flinched away, moving away from him quickly. I saw both of them grin, and stalk towards me, almost like two predators stalking towards a prey. They were _toying_ with me, I realized with horror. They must have seen me connect the dots and they grinned with something akin to feral. I felt my own muscles ready to spring into a run when the door opened.

"Remington, I brought by the notes you asked for…"

Edward in his undead glory had walked into living room and 'stumbled' upon the situation. He took a look at me and the two men and his face fell.

"What's going on here?" He asked coldly.

I could have kissed him I was so happy to see him, I could feel my legs shaking in response, they wouldn't bare my weight much longer.

"You shouldn't be here, _boy_ …" the older man hissed.

Edward narrowed his eyes on the older man and he seemed nervous when Edward landed his dark gaze on him.

"And _you_ shouldn't be here," he said darkly.

The older man almost looked nervous. The younger teenager looked like was trying to muster up courage to approach Edward but Edward turned his dark gaze on him as if to say 'don't try it'.

"You need to leave now, before the police arrive." Edward stated.

The younger boy scoffed.

"There's not an alarm on this house,"

" _They've been scoping the house for months…"_ I whispered in my head.

If Edward had heard me he didn't make any motion of having done so.

"That _you_ are aware of," Edward said cryptically.

This made the two men nervous, Edward moved closer to me and was soon in front of myself and between the older man and the young adult. The older man threw a lazy smile my way.

"Later little dove," he called.

"See you real soon," the boy called as the two of them left.

When the door closed behind them my legs finally collapsed and my heart beat was now through the roof my mind was reeling and my breath coming in gasps, I couldn't breathe. Cold hand locked around my wrists lightly and pulled my head up to look at me.

"You are ok, Remington. They are gone now."

Though Edward said the words, I was still panicked. I vaguely saw him with his phone and he spoke very quickly. He ended the first call and the second call was longer, he spoke at normal human pace.

"Remi?"

Looking up Edward was replaced with the blond haired Carlisle. I was confused because he wasn't there a moment ago. My breath was still coming in gasps.

"You're ok, the danger is gone. Breathe with me."

I tried to match Carlisle's breathing and it did help me breathe better but the fear…it was staying.

"Edward I'm going to take her to the house, get the police here, for the break in. Let Ms. Cross know what happened." Carlisle instructed.

Edward nodded. Carlisle helped me stand and help me out to the waiting Mercedes. The seats were brown leather and were soothing as I climbed into the car. Before I could blink we were driving.

"Remi, I have to ask." He said slowly.

I swallowed.

"It was my father and older brother," I whispered, my heart twisting in fear.

Carlisle blinked in surprised, and made a call. I wasn't sure who it was to but it didn't last more than a few seconds. We arrived at the Cullen's home in record time. There was seldom any traffic and Carlisle drove like the rest of them, too fast. The sight of the giant house caused my heart to clench and twist with horrible memories. I was beginning to think this was a bad idea. The door was open before I could even think about touching the handle. Rose was there suddenly. I thought the suddenness of her appearing would startle me, but in honesty it brought me comfort. She wore a light blue top and dark pants, she wore sandals on her feet and a long cover up in dark blue. Her hair was pulled out of her face my a hair tie. She helped me out of the car, she said something to Carlisle but I didn't hear it.

She guided me through the dimly lit house, I didn't dare look up I kept my stare at the floor and tried to focus on the functioning of trying to walk. My mind didn't seem to want to work, nor did my body want to cooperate. I was led to part of the house I hadn't been in not really. I was led through a bedroom and into a bathroom. It was large and dimly lit. In the center of the room was a large tub already filled with milky water that smelt of lavender.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you in the tub," she murmured.

Numbly I tried to undress but my hands would cooperate, I felt numb and had no feeling anywhere. Rather than get impatient with me she was gently and understanding and helped me undress and climb in the tub. The hot water was a wakeup call for me. I immediately started scrubbing everywhere until I was sufficiently pink then moved on to the next body part. Rose looked up as if she was called and then gently got up from the room, I was too preoccupied to care.

* * *

 ** _…Rose POV…_**

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom to find Carlisle standing in the bedroom looking concerned.

"How is she?" He asked.

I frowned.

"Terrified, she's scrubbing herself pink at the moment,"

Carlisle's frown deepened.

"Carlisle…"

He looked up at me.

"I think they touched her,"

"Edward mentioned they may have had physical contact before he arrived…"

I shook my head.

"No, that isn't what I meant," I said looking at him.

He looked at me for several moments before realization dawned on his face and his face fell.

"Are you certain?" He asked.

I nodded. There wasn't a doubt in my mind, and I voiced that to him. He ran a hand over his face and sighed.

* * *

 ** _…Remi's POV…_**

* * *

I could hear Carlisle and Rose speaking, they were talking about me. Rose had hit the nail on the head. I carefully stepped out of the my skin tingling from scrubbing too hard and my hair wet, but I wrapped a large fluffy crème colored towel and opened the door slightly, to see Carlisle and Rose looking at me slightly startled.

"Honey you didn't need to get out," Rose said softly.

"You're right," I mumbled looking at my feet.

There was a pause.

"Remi," Carlisle said softly.

"They used to… _do_ things to me, even when I was little. He used to beat up on mom, then Colton…he started when he was older. Colton…he idolized him." I mumbled I could feel tears forming, I didn't dare look at either of them.

Rose guided me so I sat on the edge of the bed and I played with a stray strand of string that lined the towel. Wordlessly she had gotten another towel and was gently drying my hair.

"That's why we left and mom got the order, she had enough." I whispered.

"How long have they been in town?" Carlisle wondered.

"A few days," I answered.

Carlisle looked at me.

"They left a note on my door one day, while you were preoccupied in Italy. I was in the hospital because I fainted and hit my head…" I trailed of.

Carlisle nodded.

"I saw the chart, you've lost weight,"

"I can't sleep, I can't eat. I'm terrified." I admitted quietly.

Carlisle nodded.

"You're safe now, they cannot get you here. Edward is making sure your house is well fortified and the police are involved. Your mother is going to stay on the reservation tonight. I'll make sure Alice sweeps the house for any important documents you need to get out of the house," Carlisle vowed.

I nodded too numb.

"Let's get some warm clothes on you, and see about maybe eating something,"

I nodded. Carlisle left the room and Rose handed me some warm pajamas forgoing any underwear, to be honest I was glad she had. I wasn't really in the right mind set to be getting dressed but this made it simpler. I was wearing dark long pajama pants and a thermal blue long-sleeved shirt. She had pulled my hair into a French braid, keeping it out of my face. I walked with her down to the kitchen where Esme had made some soup that was ready on the dining room table. No one said anything but Rose was nearby and that helped. I felt sort of powerless not being able to function. I felt stupid for not being able to do the simple things myself.

I ate my soup and it warmed me in the inside I was slowly beginning to feel normal, but something was missing and I was still very anxious. We went into the living room where Emmett was in sitting in the large armchair. He took a look at me and patted the armchair. When we used to hang out together watching the games or any sort of TV, I usually sat/lay in the armchair he typically sat in. He had asked me to move, but I had refused because I was comfortable. He generally moved me and then sat back down and I was more or less laying on his lap. I clamored on his lap, put my head on the armrest of the chair and my feet were propped on the other armrest and Rose lay a blanket on me and we blankly watched whatever was on. It looked like the Simpson's. Something normal, and relatively drama free. I heard Rose ask about Edward and Emmett rumble something in reply but I was already drifting off into slumber to make out what it was.

* * *

 ** _…Edward POV…_**

* * *

Mexico was warm for this time of year. The air was humid with the taste of sea salt on the skin. The familiar head of dirty blonde hair stood out against the moonlight and the dark rocks. Sighing I approached the mess of dirty blonde he did not turn to acknowledge my presence.

"Did Alice tell you where to find me?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

I shook my head.

"Why did you seek me out then?"

I watched the waves crash upon the rocks nearby. The island we were currently on was secluded and no humans would dare come out here at night. Too dangerous and the animals…well they were less than friendly but they seemed to leave our kind alone.

"I found her today,"

I heard him growl, not at all happy with the way this conversation was headed.

"She called out to me, pleading me for help," I continued as if I did not head his displeasure.

His growling stopped and I could tell he was now keenly listening.

"She has lost a lot weight, she doesn't look too good."

He didn't respond.

"She was cornered by two men in her own home. They were looking at her like something they wanted to eat."

Jasper snarled at that. I was upsetting him but this worked in my favor.

"I managed to get them to leave, the police are now involved, no doubt they should still catch them if they're in the area."

"They why tell me? Why piss me off?" He growled.

Jasper was no longer there, Major was out.

"She was terrified."

Jasper froze. I projected the feeling I had felt from her onto him Jasper's face fell and he looked concerned.

"Is she all right?"

I shook my head.

"She's still terrified. Rose got her in the tub, but we have discovered something else." I said slowly.

Jasper looked up at me and his eyes darkened into onyx.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

I shook my head.

"We discovered…that the two males were related to her. Her father and her elder brother,"

" _They_ frightened her?"

I paused unsure if should let him know.

"You know I'll find out anyways," Jasper threatened.

I nodded resigning myself to that fact.

"They abused her," I said bluntly.

Jasper froze, he was much like a statue.

"Jasper,"

His eyes connected with mine, showing he was listening.

"They did _more_ to her, than just the physical abuse." I said slowly.

Jasper's mind was reeling, I could barely listen to one thought before another took form. The rock he was sitting on suddenly disintegrated, I hadn't realized he was clutching the stone to hide his anger. Jasper calmed down eerily fast, it concerned me.

"We're not to hunt them," I said shortly.

"Why not?" Jasper bit out.

"It doesn't help her, and they'll likely be after her again before long."

Jasper had almost a feral grin at that aspect.

"Jasper, she doesn't need to avenged. She needs you. She needs your support. I don't know what issues you may have had with her. But she needs _you_. We've done what we can…"

Several emotions flitted across his face.

* * *

 ** _…Remi POV_ …**

* * *

I woke up startled in the middle of the night, disoriented and not too certain where I was. Memories fluttered back in to my mind as I slowly began to wake. I was in the Cullen's home but I certainly was not where I was when I fell asleep. I was in a room I was familiar with, the memories weren't the greatest, but they comforted me. Aware I was being watched my eyes fell upon the figure sitting in the armchair across from the bed.

"Jasper…"


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** This will be the _last_ chapter for RipTide, I know! It's a short story, but _New Moon_ wasn't supposed to be a long book. I intend for the following Book to be longer. For now I'm going to take a break on this series and maybe work more on my _Dragon Age_ series for a bit as it's been neglected. Don't worry! I'll come back and finish Jasper and Remi's story.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

For several moments, neither of us said anything. I could feel his eye scrutinizing me, even in the darkness I'm certain his vision was twenty-twenty. He had his hands folded under his chin, his eyes stared unblinkingly. If it was anyone else, I would have found this unnerving but with Jasper, it didn't unnerve me as much as perhaps it should. To be honest I was afraid of what to say, I couldn't gauge what his mood was, or even what I _should_ say.

"You look terrible," he murmured after a few moments.

I winced at the admission. I knew I wasn't a sparkling picture of beauty, but he wasn't wrong. I knew I didn't look well. I knew I had bags under my eyes and that I lost weight. I didn't really have the weight to lose, so now I looked almost skeletal and gaunt.

"My apologies, that was…the wrong thing to say,"

I realized then that I wasn't really speaking with Jasper per say, but with Major. He was upset.

"No…you are right, I don't exactly look well," I mumbled.

Suddenly he was right beside me his weight in the bed beside my own. I could smell the familiar woods, cedar, and smoke smell that was distinctly Jasper. It calmed my aching nerves, and I felt safe, despite the fact I knew that my father and Colton were still out there. I held perfectly still, barely breathing, I wasn't certain what he would do or what I would do. I swallowed nervously as I felt tears come in my eyes. His cold fingers wiped the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" he asked quietly.

"You left me…" I whispered brokenly.

I heard him move back slightly. He was uncomfortable. I pulled back and scooted as far from him as I could. I wrapped my arms around my legs and hid my face in my knees. I heard his sigh quietly, when I looked up, he was gone. Like he was nothing more than a dream. The tears wouldn't stop, they came freely now, suddenly his cool hands were on my wrists pulling them away from my legs and he pulled me onto his lap and held me whispering something. I was too upset to hear it but the tone soothed me. I was lulled into sleep again.

When I woke again there was soft country music playing in the background. Yawning I saw Jasper was sitting in the armchair across from the bed, his feet in dark green socks propped up on the bed, he was shirtless and had a large book on his lap and a mug of something hot on the desk by his feet. He looked so normal it was almost confusing. He noticed me awake and smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning," he said softly.

Jasper was back, sometime during the night he had reverted back to Jasper from Major.

"You're not normally this confused in the morning darlin'" he said pleasantly.

I shook my head slowly.

"I guess I'm not awake yet,"

He chuckled and handed me the mug that sat on the desk beside him. The mug was warm not hot but it was tantalizing. Taking a tentative sip I realized it was hot chocolate.

"How'd you know?" I asked quietly.

He smiled and gestured for me to continue drinking it and I did so. For a few moments I was worried he wasn't going to answer me, but he set the book down on the chair he sat on before moving to sit beside me.

"I first want to apologize on how I left things. I can't imagine it was easy for you, god's know it wasn't for me."

"Why were you so distant?"

He frowned at that and looked off into the distance.

"Two parts to it, Edward's mood was affecting mine, and my thoughts were rationalized that it would be easier to distance myself from you. That you didn't depend so heavily me, that you _didn't_ want me. When Edward finally left, the smoke and mirror finally cleared. It was actually Edward who convinced me to return to the coven here in Washington," he said finally.

"You didn't want to come back?"

"I had it in my mind that it would be easier, if I wasn't around. Major was quite upset with me for a time and even threatened mutiny if I didn't return," he mused.

I blinked in surprise. I honestly didn't expect that.

"My thoughts weren't entirely influenced by Edward however. I thought it better if you weren't involved with someone like me, soulmate or not."

"You don't get the complete choice in that," I said flatly.

He chuckled.

"No, I realize that now, it was a foolish attempt on my part. One I won't be repeating. I want you to know, I never meant to hurt you. I know I did, and I will spend my entire existence to make it up to you." He vowed.

I blushed and sipped on my hot cocoa trying to look anywhere but him I've never had anyone confess to me. Especially not some god of war with dirty blonde hair and a Texas accent. He kissed the side of my temple and my heartbeat sputtered embarrassingly, and judging from the low chuckle in his throat I was quite certain he could hear it.

"How angry is Charlie with Edward?" I asked changing the subject.

Jasper chuckled at that.

"Oh, Charlie had threatened to shoot Edward had he come anywhere near his property." Jasper said joyfully.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Poor Charlie, if only he knew he spent the night nearly every night in Bella's bed," I muttered.

"Had he known Bella would be sent off to a nunnery," Jasper offered.

"Do they even have nunneries this day and age?" I asked curious.

Jasper shook his head.

"They have monasteries and catholic schools, those are about as close as you could get," Jasper replied.

I was about to ask another question when he put a hand over my mouth.

"I'll get a bath ready for you. We can talk while you clean up," He offered.

I nodded. I wasn't really ready for him to disappear, the childish part of me feared if I couldn't see him he'd disappear like a cloud of smoke. He got up left me to drink the rest of my cocoa and went to the bathroom. I heard the splash of water on the tub and a few seconds later the water splashing around in the tub. I couldn't help but watch him as he returned into the room. He was lean and well-muscled, not nearly as much as Emmett but more so than Edward. He was littered with silvery scars all over his body. I instantly recognized them as bite marks from other vampires. He was littered with them, I vaguely wondered what had happened to him, but I knew he would share his story with me another time. He was a man on a mission.

"Bathwater is hot let me know if it's too hot."

I nodded and set the mug down on the desk before clamoring to the bathroom, the bath water was heavenly and the smell from the bubbles indicated a lavender scented body bath. Soon the tub was full and quick twist of the knobs shut the water off, enjoying the warm steam I shut the door to the bathroom and shred my clothes before stepping into the warm water. It stung a little but the water felt very good on my aching muscles, and the bubbles hid my body well. I pulled my hair into and bun and sank into the water enjoying the feel.

"You have a high tolerance for hot water,"

I nearly jumped out of the tub, I hadn't heard him come in, and my face was now a lovely shade of crimson. I sunk further into the tub my knees stuck out, but from nose down was covered in bubbles. I heard him chuckle.

"You had further questions?" He prodded sitting in a chair facing the tub. He had brought his book in the room.

Probably to serve as a distraction but I knew better, vampires are hardly distracted. It took me a few moments to find my voice.

"Yes, what happened in Italy?" I asked after a few moments.

I had grabbed the sponge that hung on the knobs of the tub and began gently washing. I felt his eyes on me, and for a few moments I wondered if he was going to answer me.

"Isabella and Alice arrived in time to stop Edward from committing an equivalent of a vampire suicide. However it did attract the attention of the Volturi,"

I looked up at the sound of the name, it sounded familiar but wasn't quite sure where to place where I heard it.

"They're a form of vampire royalty. They've been around for thousands of years. They tried to recruit Carlisle a few times but he has declined. They're primarily three men, Aro, Caius and Marcus. All having gifts of their own. Over the centuries they've 'adopted' more people into their guard. All gifted individuals." Jasper began.

I kept quite his voice had taken on the accent more prominently, Major was telling the story but Jasper was there as well.

"They attracted the Volturi and so they had took them deep into the underground of Italy. They were quite intent on killing Bella, until they saw Alice's visions,"

I frowned at that.

"Aren't Alice's visions subjective?" I asked.

Jasper smirked and nodded.

"They don't know that, but yes, they see that Bella will be turned, and that is good enough for them. Isabella intrigues Aro immensely and he's curious to see what kind of vampire she'll be when she's turned." Jasper explained.

"I'm sure Edward is thrilled to bits," I muttered.

Jasper chuckled.

"She's quite intent on putting her immortality up for vote. But it's true the sooner she becomes one of us, the sooner the family will be out of danger from them,"

I thought about that, the bubbles tickling at my nose.

"What about me? Aren't I a danger?"

Jasper shook his head.

"Edward and Alice are extremely careful when it comes to you, they know you exist but are just another human as far as they know. This works to your favor." Jasper explained.

Part of me felt snubbed for being _just_ another human, but I understood his point. The family was already in danger with the threat of Victoria, not to mention the fact that now the Vultori were involved. It made sense, but didn't make me like it any more.

"Remi,"

I looked at him. Jasper's eyes were a deep golden and he was literally nose to nose to me. I should have flinched back but I was held in place by his stare and the intense emotion that they held. A mixture of yearning, wanting, needing…he kissed me. And something inside me snapped. He gently cupped the back of my head with one hand and the other held himself steady on the tub. He tasted like chocolate and honey, I closed my eyes and lost myself in the taste.

When I opened them…he was gone, like the wisp of smoke. The tingly on my lips however, was all the proof I needed to prove he was there.

About a half hour later I was getting dressed in soft blue jeans and a blue and white striped long sleeved shirt. I didn't dare look at the lavender, lacey, French-tagged, undergarments that were laid out before putting them on. How Alice, Rose, or even Esme knew my size was beyond me. I just accepted it and moved on. I had slipped on some blue flats on my feet and was about to head downstairs when Jasper was suddenly in the room, his eyes golden and bright, signifying he had just hunt. He was now wearing a green sweater, dark jeans and his boots.

"You look gorgeous," he said looking at me.

I blushed scarlet and he chuckled pulling me closer and kissing my forehead.

"We'd best get downstairs or Emmett will accuse me of hogging you all to myself,"

I rolled my eyes and he took my hand and we headed out of the bedroom. The family was in the kitchen. Esme set a plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of me when I pulled up a stool.

"Spaghetti is not breakfast mom," Emmett argued.

"But it's her favorite, leave her alone," Esme chastised.

I stuck my tongue out at Emmett who returned the gesture, Rose shook her head and rolled her eyes but she was happy. After munching a few minutes on a breadstick I noticed we were short a Cullen.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked.

Emmett chuckled at the nickname.

"Edward is at Bella's," Alice reiterated.

"Of course he is," I mumbled forking more spaghetti in my mouth.

"Apparently the mutt tried to play dirty by putting Bella's motorcycle in the driveway, the mutt is acting as spokesperson for the pack," Rose responded.

I frowned at the nickname she had for Jake. They may be wolves, but they weren't mutts. There's still a chance I have the werewolf gene in me.

"No doubt reminding us of the treaty," Carlisle said solemnly.

"No doubt throws a wrench into Bella's quest for immortality," I added.

Carlisle nodded.

"We've set the date for after her graduation, she'll be out of Charlie's house by then, it'll be easier to move," Esme added.

I nodded. I was a little unnerved about it all, but if it's what she wanted who am I to judge? I knew Rosalie didn't approve, she wouldn't have chosen this life, I knew she desperately wanted a baby, but the venom nulled that the moment it hit her system. She could adopt but, she wanted one of her own. Once I was finished gathered the dishes and washed them, shooing her Esme from the sink, she cooked I could clean up. Jasper dragged me away when Esme was becoming more and more insistent. He pulled me on his back and we went outside. We traveled out to the tree that hung near the kitchen. There was a branch thick enough high up to where Jasper and I could sit comfortably, I sat between his legs leaning against his chest.

Colton and my father were still out there, but I felt safer than I have ever been. With Jasper at my side I knew…I could weather any storm. I didn't entirely trust him after leaving, but my heart couldn't deny what it wanted. I wanted him.

Our hair blowing in the breeze, the next year would be interesting. _Senior Year…who knows what it'll bring._


End file.
